I'm Not Rapunzel
by VampyreEmoHunter
Summary: Long golden hair drifts down a blood stained tower. Men had always tried to climb the tower to save the maiden, but they always died. Unlike in fairy tales: this girl was not Rapunzel, she was a queen, not a princess… "I don't need saving" (RougeXWendy)
1. Chapter 1

I'm not Rapunzel

Summary: Long golden hair drifts down a blood stained tower. Men had always tried to climb the tower to save the maiden, but they always died. Unlike in fairy tales: this girl was not Rapunzel, she was a queen, not a princess… "I don't need saving"

Rated: T for horror, words, and action

**HAI! I made Wendy 15! Hope u like!**

_I'm a queen, not a princess. I don't need saving…_

Of course she was wrong. She wasn't even a princess. Let alone royalty. Little Miss Wendy was locked up in a tower high above an ocean of boiling lava and hot blood was always on the towers walls.

Men of all ages would try to save this princess, but magical barriers stopped them. She had long golden hair, but blue eyes brows, brown eyes, and was about 15. Her 'mother' made her wear a long sleeved long blue dress that dipped down at the breasts. Her hair was always in a thick bun, but 5 feet of hair still dragged behind her.

Wendy always rested herself against the window, watching lad after lad try to save her. She wanted to be saved but no one ever made it… hopefully someone would soon..

(Present Day)

((Wendy's POV))

I look down as I see yet another man struggle up here. His look doesn't concern me so I just yell out boring stuff. "Don't do that." I yell at him bored. He looks up and falls against the wall. Blood spews everywhere and I laugh a little. It is IMPOSSIBLE to get up here alive.

Then I see mother walk in, her hair up in a bun. Mother has long white hair and blue eyes. "Wendy dear!" she calls and waltzes to me. "I bought you a new selection of dresses!" she said gleefuly and showed me them all.

I gasp at the looks of them. All corset dresses… and all blue, red, or golden. "Thanks mother…" I manage to get out before she leaves.

I look at her retreating figure and frown. Mother never had let me out… I hope she does one day soon…

Days pass and I counted 7 more deaths. Jesus! Next thing you know the magic council will be after me. As I am bored I play around by blowing things around with my wind power. I don't know if it has a name but Eh, who cares.

"I don't see why everyone tries to 'save me'"I start once my mother walks in. "I'm not a princess, I don't need saving. I'm not Rapunzel, I don't need long hair. I'm not royalty, I don't need a prince." I say and she sighs.

"Wendy, dear, come one! Cheer up! I know you want to get out. But not yet dear… not yet…"

(((In Magnolia)))

(((Rouges POV)))

It's just another day when more police and ambulences rush by with more dead bodies. "Another death!" they yell and more women cry for the ones they lost. I sigh and look the direction they come from, Rapunzel's Lost Tower.

So many people love that place because I hauntingly beautiful girl lives there, bullshit. Nobody lives there but their imagination.

"Rouge-kun!" says my little pet exceed, Frosch. (Is Fro girl of guy because all the things I look at says unknown) "Yes Frosch?" I ask and the exceed smiles. "You should go after that girl in the tower.

I pause in my walking. "Wait, what?! She isn't even real. Besides if she was I am 19. She is 15. Cradle Robbery is against the law." I say and then I see a red exceed.

"Not always" says Lector "Fro agrees too!" yells Frosch and I facepalm.

"Lector, where is sting?" I ask before he gives me 'the look' and I stop only to have Sting bump into me.

"Sting, don't follow me around." I say before he laughs. "I agree with Frosch! Go save that lady!" he says before running off.

"Sting, you ass!" I yell but all I hear is his laugh along with Lectors.

"I guess if everyone wants me to do it I will" I sigh and walk home to get my belongings.

(((Wendy's Tower)))

((Wendy's POV))

I sigh as my mother leaves me. She just finished brushing my hair and now she wants to get me a birthday present, whoop-de-woop. I sigh and look down only to see nobody.

"Ugh, I am so bored" I say, turning away from the shutters and window, using wind to close them I plop on the couch.

"I wish there was someone here I could talk to…" I say to myself before grabbing a book called 'Once dead, twice shy' and open to the page I am at.

I read as I use the wind to undo my hair and braid it. After about an hour of this I start to cook waffles and bacon for no reason and eat it although it is well past noon.

Then I play dress-up with my dresses and make-up. I walk around role=playing as I look and finally it is night.

I look out the window once more before going to sleep…

_So much for sweet dreams.._

**I hope you liked! It is RoWen I ship it! Please review and rate! -Mizore**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! 5 reveiws! *gasps* I am so happy! *Jumps up and down throwing cookies* Have some! Also I said RougeXWendy at the summary because RoWen usually means RomeoXWendy I didn't wanna give the wrong idea! Please read and like it!**

(((Wendy's POV)))

I wake up to hear arguing and fall out of my bed, my long golden hair falling ontop of me. "Ow!" I say before working my way out of the tangled golden knots.

I rush to the window, after using the wind to do my hair and get dressed, and see a boy with long black hair and an… exceed in a frog suit. "wha?" I say to myself before leaning out on my elbows and calling down. "Hey! It's pointless, I counted 73 deaths so far. I lost counts after age 10 though so I have no idea how many people have died…" He looks up at me.

(((Rouges POV)))

The girl calls down something and I look up. "What? 73? Nice, did any of them ever think of your hair?" I say after noticing her hair. She makes a mad face, which I find cut and uses a gust of wind to bow me back.

"My hair is for MY use only! Not some weird gothic/emos!" she shouts and I deadpan.

"Really? Gothic/emo?" I say. "Fro agrees to!" yells Frosch and I feel betrayed. Even my own exceed leaves me alone. 'Sting, you fucking ass I swear I will kill you as a ghost if I die today…' I growl at him in my head before ignoring the girl and jumping onto the castle wall.

"Put your foot to the left…" she calls down lazily and I put my foot to the right. She frowns and calls down something else. "Put you hand on the right." I ignore her again and put my feet onto the oppisote of what she tells me too utill I feel a barrier of magic.

"Shadow dragons: roar." I say and I send my shadow roar at the barrier, breaking it.

I hear her gasp and keep climbing, not gonna die today..

(((Wendy's POV)))

He actually breaks the shield. I immediately like him and watch him until his nose is at mine. "Oops!" I say and back off into my room and he falls down, face first.

I can't help but laugh at his stupid face as his exceed flies up.

"Good job person." I say while he glares at his exceed. "I am Wendy, and who are you?" I ask without manners.

"Rouge" he says simpily. We stand there for five minutes. "Look, Rouge, are you gonna stand here or 'rescue' me and take me awau from here?" I ask impatient because we are wasting time.

"Well, do you want to go or not?" he asks and catches me off guard.

"I do want to leave… but… HOW THE HELL DO I GET DOWN!" I scream as his exceed picks him up. "Don't know…" he shurgs and Frosch takes him down.

15 minutes later….

I grumble to myself as I climb down with my hair up and in one of my many dresses trying not to give Rouge an accidental 'panty flash' that many girls do to have sex. "I FUCKING HATE YOU ROUGE!" I yell and he just snorts and looks away.

" I will kill you, murder you, and… THANK YOU when I get down!" I yell as I reach the ground and hug him.

"Thanks you!" I say bubbly and look around before freezing.

"IT IS SHTTING COLD OUT HERE!" I scream and thus begins our journey…

(((Somewhere else)))  
(((Lucy's POV)))  
"All, these, damn, TREES!" I yell into the daylight as Levy gives me a -_- look. "Lu-chan I told you it was gonna be messy here…" she says before walking off again.

"Well, Levy, you were born IN a forest! I WAS BORN IN A CASTLE!" I shout before covering my mouth.

I was originally born in a castle but then I ran away after my younger sister disappeared. She was kidnapped by a witch and I wanted to find her. Of course that mean running away from a luxurious life.

We walk out of the forest and into town only to bump into.. "OW!" screams someone. I look up, after falling, to see a boy with blond hair frowning at me. "Watch where you are going, blondie." He says.

I stand up. "Hey! YOU ARE BLONDE TOO YOU KNOW!" I yell and he glares at me. We crash heads together and yell at each other before Levy pulls me off. "Come on, Lu-chan. Your gonna bo okay…" she says before leading me off.

The boy frowns at me once I am hiding behind him. "wha- " "SHHH! It's the rune knights!" I yell at him and wait for them to pass.

He looks at me confused before putting his fist in his palm. "Ahh, you must be the missing princess of the kingdom… Lucy, am I right?" he asks.

I grow a huge tick mark just as he smirks. "I will hide you, if you pay me with your body…" he says and Levy blushes at the thought and I grow 5000 more tick marks and hide behind my eyes. "YOU BASTERED!"

(((IN forest)))

(((Gray's POV)))

It was another day of sitting in the forest and doing nothing when I hear someone shout "YOU BASTERED!" and then laughing. I sigh once I hear the laughing. It's Sting's. Nobody from Fairy Tail likes him. Oops! Let me explain: Fairy Tail is the poorer part of Magnolia. Sabertooth is the part closest to the castle and is the richest part. But to be truthful, the dark lands of Raven Tail is much poorer, and scarier. I wasn't surprised when I heard him laugh so I went back to sleep, until Lyon came and woke me up that is… sigh… why cant I have a lazy day ever?

(((Lucy's POV)))

I fume as we walk behind Sting. He was JOKING about that eh? I'll give him something to joke about…

(((Levy's POV)))

I think Lu-chan is mad… please don't let her be mad at me….

(((Sting's POV)))

Blondie behind me though I was SERIOUS?! AHAAHAHA! That is funny. Wait… it would be funny if it didn't seem blondie was giving off a scary aura. Do you know where I can find my mother at?

(((Rouge's POV)))

"Will, you stop complaining?" I ask as Wendy complains about even MORE stuff.

"But I am TIRED!" I yell at him.

"No I think you are on your period.." I mumble and she hits me in the face.

"Am NOT!" she yells.

Well, then screw her…

(((Wendy's POV)))

Although I am mad at Rouge right now the thought of him makes me smile. I close my eyes and feel my cheeks warm up.

Ahh, rouge. I blush harder through out the day as we travel.

We set up camp and I lay on the floor, worrying about how my mother will react when she finds out.

We gotta go to where ever he is taking me soon..

_So much for sweet dreams…_

**I hope you liked! Yes some StiCy and some GaLe will be in here! Please rate and review! –Mizore**


	3. Chapter 3

**ACK! SO. MANY. REVIEWS. GONNA. DIE.**

(((Wendy's POV)))

I wake up to the bright sun shining, the forest chirping, and… curled up next to a very disturbed looking Rouge.

Time freezes.

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Wendy?" asks Rouge and I look at him. "Yes?" more silence. "Can you please get off me?" he asks uncomfortable.

My eyes widen as I see I am lying ontop of him. Whoa, we are not in elementary school anymore…

"SORRY!" I yell as I bolt up and roll to the left, crushing poor Frosch.

"Fro…says…ow…" I hear as I get up. "FROOO! NO I AM SO SORRY!" I wail and fall to my knees. Then all of the sudden I hear the crunching of leaves and look up.

"Rouge…?" I ask carefully before picking up the 'dead' exceed. I look around after no response and start to panic. "Rouge!" I shout as I walk towards a part in the forest.

I whip my head around as I hear the crunching of leaves and grind my teeth. Sweat beads come off my forehead as I look to a darker part of the forest. "ROUGE!" I scream before I feel a hand over my mouth.

It doesn't feel like Rouge's, or anyone's I know… Panicky I look up to see a black hood and blood all over the mans face.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

(((Magnolia)))

(((Lucy's POV)))

After Levy and I followed Sting, we were given our own rooms.

I sit in mine rubbing my hand together and feeling sick. My sister still is missing… and now I have been reported as missing also.

I feel so horrible leaving my parents but it could not be helped. I have to find my sister, no matter what the cost.

I reach into my bra and pull out a photo of her. Long golden hair that I would always braid, big brown eyes that are so soft, pale skin that needed a good tan, and in a small summer dress with mum and pa in the background, smiling.

I feel tears form in my eyes and pull my knees to my chest and put my forehead on them. I look at the picture again as the tears start to leak out…

(((Magnolia: Fairy Tail Part of Town (POT))))

(((Lisanna's POV)))  
I walk down the roads of our part of town with my boyfriend Natsu, Prince Natsu to be exact. He is the brother to Lucy and Wendy Heartfillia, the two missing princesses.

"Natsu, are you sure you want to look for them? They could have been abducted or killed…" I say as he looks up at me. "Yea, I do… I want to find my family… they mean the world to me… That's why I wont give up!" he yells, lighting his fist on fire.

I giggle and nod. "Then I will help you… I'll be at the gates to the forest at midnight like you planned… I don't want you to be sad anymore…" I say and he smiles and hugs me.

"Thanks, Lis." He says. I smile and hug him in return "No problem, Natsu…"

TIME SKIP: MIDNIGHT

I sneak outside my house once I make sure Elf-bro is asleep.

I know how Natsu feels. I lost my sister, Mira, to a terrible mage. I don't know where she is or if she is even alive…

I seak past the rune guards and to the gate. There is Natsu with his horse and everything. "Remember Natsu. Now there will be people chasing us… are you sure you want to do this?" I clarify as I hop on. "Dead fucking certain…"

And we ride into the night.

(((Wendy's POV)))

I wake up in a dark room with my hands and legs tied up. I have a gag in my mouth and I see I am in a cage. I look around to see a smaller cage in the corner with a white puff of fur and bloodstains.

I try to move but my head feels like crap. "I wouldn't recommend moving…" says a voice out of nowhere. I feel a hand on my head and it feels better.

The hand rips off my tape and I have tears sting my eyes real quick before looking up. "What do you want?!" I scream and he bends down and slaps my cheek, hard.

"Do NOT yell at me young lady…" he says and flicks on a light. I look around and see more girls in here, all of them in revealing clothes and puncture wounds everywhere.

Blood is stained on the walls but I am not fazed one bit. Then my eyes drag to the ball of white fur and red blood and gasp.

There lays a white exceed with cut marks all over her.

"YOU BITCH!" I yell at him and try to attack him, only for him to backhand me and I fall.

"IM the bitch?! You BIT my hand!" he screeches and grabs my long hair, pulling me up to his eye level.

"Let. Me. GO!" I scream and let lose some wind, knocking over the bastard.

"ARGG! Maybe some time in the BOILER will help you get into heat here!" he growls and grabs me by the neck of my clothes and drags me out.

My heels get cut up but I don't cry as he throws me into the room. I stand up and notice my bonds are off, good, but I am not In the clothing I was wearing earlier, bad.

"HUH!?" I yell and look at myself in a puddle. I am in a low cut maid dress that stops at my knees and my boobs are spilling out. I also have black hooker heals in a maid pocket and I sigh as I put them on.

"Guess I am all by my lonesome…" I say before I hear a squeak.

"A-are you okay miss?" asks the voice.

"Yea, where are you?" I ask and a girl with blue hair walks out. "H-hello, I am Levy… are you in trouble as well?"

"hey Levy, I am Wendy. And what do you mean by trouble?" I ask her. Levy shifts and rubs her hands. "When you disobey Master he throws you in here for who knows how long… I've been here for over a month with no food other than licking the sweat off of me…" she says, looking embarrassed.

"Why were you put here?" I ask her and she smiles a bit. "I took Juvia-chan's punishment for not cleaning well…" she sounds proud and I smile with her.

"I was put here for trying to save that exceed…" I say a bit sadly and she smiles.

"I have never heard of someone trying to save the exceed. One day when we escape we will take her with us." I look up surprised at her. "escape?" I ask hopefully.

Levy smiles and tells me her plan. We talk about it before the door opens and another girl is thrown in. She has long blue hair in strands and looks ticked off.

"See? Juvia being thrown in here means it has started… we will escape soon…" levy says and I smile as Master walks away from bloody room.

_So much for sweet dreams…_

**I GOTTA GO! sorry if crappy but i am sneaking on here!**


	4. Chapter 4

**WAHH! I like made this really short and I am sowwy! But I have writers block on here so plse submit ideas!**

**If I owned FT I would make this adventure true.**

(((Wendy's POV)))

Levy, Juvia, and I all stand in a corner.

Since it is so hot in here I strip to my underwear as they do to.

"Now you all know what to do! Right?" asks Levy.

"Yup! I use my wind magic to pause Master and then Juvia uses her magic to trap him… right?" I say and Levy nods.

"You ready guys?" she asks and Juvia and I nod.

She pulls out a pen and a small crumpled up piece of paper and writes bomb.

The word bomb is spelled out in bombs and everything explodes as the door comes off their hinges.

Us three run out and the master comes down with his fist ablaze with silver fire.

I swipe my hand and a huge gust of wind blows him back.

"Water Lock!" shouts Juvia, locking him in a water bubble.

We nod before running off in opposite directions.

I run into the room where everyone is kept and use my wind powers to unlock the cages. "Go! Run east and you will be free!" I yell and the girls thank me and run.

I dash to the cage where the cat is kept and open it. I grab her and hold her close to my chest.

After feeling a heartbeat I sigh and run off into the opposite direction.

My long hair flows behind me as I catch up with Levy and Juvia as we run away from the horrid place.

_So much for sweet dreams_

**I AM SO SORRY I MADE IT SHORT! But if u wanna read another RoWen (RougeXWendy) fanfic I made one called Sing! If you are sensitive to suicidal thoughts/actions don't read! And it is rated M so be careful. (No sex just sexual harassment and abusive actions.) Please review and tell me any ideas!  
-Mizore.**


End file.
